User blog:Mystical Trixter/Mr Freeze vs. Icey778. Trixter's Semi Surfaced Rap Battles Off Season
Gonna warn you all now, this battle is shitty and full of puns and I'm absolutely not sorry. So this idea, idk I came up with it on chat out of nowhere and just rolled with it. I was gonna use Icey against Vanilla Ice but I didn't feel like researching VI, except maybe the JoJo one. Master of the cold, Mr. Freeze goes up against chilly user Icey778 to see who is truly the cool customer in this nice ice battle. This is Batman & Robin Freeze. Sorry not sorry. I know there's a tourney battle going up, but I'm cooler than the tourney. Yes the pun was intentional. Sorry not sorry. Intro http://www.shadowville.com/122408/genres/gangsta-beats/hit-and-run start at 0:13 TRIXTER'S SEMI SURFACED RAP BATTLES VERSUS BEGIN Icey778 (0:20-0:46) Mister, Freeze! Stealing Victor Fries' victory, is me, it's no mystery, Cuz I make enemies like you shivery with my blisteringly Icey cold delivery! You wanna steal the show against my freezing flow? You can't even steal diamonds bro! One of Bats' least important villains, when's the last time you were in a comic or TV show? Your shit puns aren't cool, your star movie is just the tip of the iceberg for Burton haters, But I can't blame em, when you were played as a Blue Man Group reject Terminator! I hear you can't handle room temperature, so let's see how much heat you can take Gonna drop an arctic flow, oughtta remind you of mommy dropping into that lake! Mr. Freeze (0:47-1:14) Sounds like you need to chill! I'm not an ice guy when it comes to who flows colder, But try and break the ice with me like that and you'll get my own shoulder! Here's some Ice Advice; don't get cold feet when you say you're gonna retire, And don't try and act coolheaded when you get hot and bothered around Fire! This cryomancer is more of just a crying man, with self-esteem lower than my temperature Wrote a blog dissing yourself and still haven't improved 8 months into the future. You're an Absolute Zero and backstabber, when Dent's less Two-Faced than you, that's scary! Why don't you go back to roleplaying a block of ice? It's the only way you'd be cool, Harry! Icey778 (1:15-140) WEAK! Why don't you cool it with these puns, they're already getting old! And why not send in a cooler ice baddie like Killer Frost or Captain Cold? You're Mister Zero chance against me, man, you can't just go and igNora me So good at writing cyphers I created a discord just for my creative stories! You idiot fuck, just shut up! My fire bars will melt you, Cryo Suit and all! You couldn't beat me if hell froze over, you don't got the snowballs! You call me a backstabber? When you're not killing the Bat, you're saving his life! Your raps are just cancerous, bro, but not as much as your wife! Mr. Freeze (1:41-2:08) Are you Amy Dunne yet? I swear I'll get Ice Scream headache from hearing you rhyme, But I will give you props, you didn't hide behind Grav, Assy or Nail in a fight this time. This Ice gets fired up so easy that his temper's even shorter than his early verses, And much like my Nora, the condition of both rapidly worsens. Hell freezing over? I could arrange that, cuz there's snow way that you could defeat me! Freeze easily beats this weeb dweeb, a Floridian should know he gets fucked by DC! You're history now, know what killed the dinosaurs like you? The Ice Age! And you know what killed your reputation? The Icey Rage! Outro WHO WON WHO'S NEXT TRIXTER'S SEMI SURFACED (brrrrr) RAP BAAATTLES Who won? Mr Freeze Icey778 Hints Explained No hints for this Hints for next time read joe vs joestar fukboi Category:Blog posts